Could You Bless The Cursed?
by jrahmetho
Summary: On July 7, X777, the Dragons disappeared, but a tale not told on that day seems to be brewing up in Zeref's room. A boy born into this world is considered blessed, yet cursed. Who will win this young man's heart first? The power of friendship or the hatred of despair! [Contains OCs]
1. The New Beginning

"In the world of magic, anything is possible. A dragon can befriend a human, a boy can surpass a master, and above all else, meaning can be given to life. This isn't your typical fairytale however, for this one is still in the making. A happy ending seems too far away, and those different meanings to life are slowly being wiped away. On July 7, X777 every single Dragon from this world.. Vanished. But that's something we're all aware of. What hasn't been told is the second part to that story. On that day, the Dragons would disappear, and the child of blessings and plagues would be born. The reason this child is given a title such as that? It's power is unimaginable, that it could pose either a blessing, or a plague. The choice of that matter, is the child's own will. Unfortunately, no one can touch that child until he has become of age. Today would mark this child's seventeenth birthday, which means he has one more year until he has to decide. But... Just because you cannot 'touch' the child, doesn't mean you can't persuade him, isn't that right...

Daityas?"

Shutting a black book, the Death Mage himself, Zeref, peered towards his right. Crimson eyes met a dark, yet fiery presence in the corner. All that was seen was a malicious smirk, favored by sharp, demonic teeth.

"That's right.. By the way, I'll be using Tartaros to help on this little journey. I'm sure you won't mind."

Zeref simply shrugged, a faint smile forming upon his lips whilst nodding to the Satanic being.

"Not at all, but I must warn you.. Though I couldn't touch the child, I wanted to see what kind of challenge this year would propose. So.. I made sure to set his ways towards the guilds of Fiore.. I wonder who will reach out to him first? Fairy Tail, White Eclipse, Black Phoenix, Sabertooth, Spacial Radiance.. And many more. The endless possibilities that he becomes a blessing for this world.. The odds have been stacked against you, Daityas. I hope you do not fail."

With a short fit succession of claps, Daityas let out a soft chuckle while making his way towards the door.

"Oh please, I'll burn all of the guilds to the ground and show this kid what a true plague is."

And with that, Daityas left the room, leaving Zeref alone to keep to his thoughts.

.

.

.

"I wonder if he'll truly do that? He is quite a firecracker.. Maybe I should have an underling keep an eye on him.."

"Well Makarov... To think we'd see the day that we'd actually have a training week together with your guild."

Calium, the guild master of White Eclipse, was sitting right beside the small older male, Makarov. Who was chugging down some alcohol from his mug.

"AHHH~ You've got that right! But it seems these kids just take it even farther than that. Always making it a competition."

"That's what makes it enjoyable!"

Coming up beside the two, Anri, the Guild Master of Black Phoenix twirling towards the two before slamming her fists on the coffee table before them.

"Why don't we make it a competition?!"

Throughout all the training going on, a few heads popped up to hearing the word 'Competition', which lit a fire in their eyes.

"COMPETITION?! Bring anyone my way and I'll beat them down!"

A spite of fire spewing from the hot headed Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel. Who was immediately decked by his own guild mate and Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox.

"Gihi, I'll be the one to beat you guys do—"

Though not much for words, a shadowy fist directly struck Gajeel's face as well. The infamous gunslinger of White Eclipse in the back laughing aloud.

"That's our Takeru for you! Nothing like a good ol' 'White Eclipse destroying Fairy Tail like usual' training week!"

Smugly smirking, Reve continued to let out his laugh aloud, all the while back to the guild masters, Anri pouted for a moment, before a lightbulb appeared beside her head.

"Even though he's technically a Co-Master, that doesn't mean he can't train, right?! Leon!. . . Huh.. Where did he go? I could of swore he was here.. Oh! He said he was going to train with Adam up in the mountains.

LEON!"

Everyone went silent, but lifted there heads before Lucy yelled out

"RUN!"

With the entire crowd scattering, two different figures came rushing down from the sky until crash landing directly in the middle; sending an omnipotent wave of dust and debris throughout the area. Cana, Lucy, and Aira sat back up after the clouds subsided, all three of the girls rubbing their heads.

"Geez.. A warning before crashing would be acceptable.."

Cana groaned out, while helping the other two stand back up. Luke coming out from behind the tree he took refuge from, he couldn't help but laugh aloud.

"That's those two for you. Adam, the Dragon, and Leon the monster."

"Hey, who are you calling a monster? Everyone in all of our guilds seem to be monsters."

Shaking his entire body loose from the rubble, emerald eyes illuminated out, long blue hair flowed through the wind, and everyone was met with a smile. Leon glanced around before seeing Natsu, Takeru, and Gajeel in the same area and gleamed with excitement.

"WoahhhhhhhHHHH! Are we about to fight again?!"

"Calm down there tiger, we need to set this up like dignified people..."

Anri said while sighing softly, before pulling out 12 sticks.

"Alight! Four people from each guild grab a stick! It's about to go down!"

"Um.. Excuse me..?"

DING DING! Everyone's head turned towards the back of the training area, only to be met with a young male, black hair, and blue eyes. Freaked out almost, he took a step back before clearing his throat.

"I-I'm new around these parts.. And I was looking to find a guild.."

"Well, son, looks like you arrived at the right time. Come over here and sit next to us, the guild masters of three highly respected guilds. We're all about to have a small little tournament with four fighters from each guild. Whoever peaks your interest then, hey, why not try and join them?"

Nodding to Makarov, the boy made his way through the crowd of mages, who couldn't keep their eyes off of him. Only for him to sit in between Makarov and Calium.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!

1\. Natsu  
2\. Gajeel  
4\. Gray  
5\. Cynthia

3\. Reve  
5\. Luke  
1\. Kanade  
6\. Takeru

6\. Leon  
2\. Trinity  
3\. Shizeru  
4\. Elísanna

That's the four from each guild!

And we've already got the match-ups! Seems like this is going to be a good one!

Natsu, Kanade, you two are up first!

Oh, by the way kid.. What's your name?"

"Oh.. Erm.. It's.. Nexis."

Stepping into the center of the area, Natsu on one side, Kanade on the other.

"Oi, a White Eclipse Mage off the start?! I'm all fired up!"

"Tch, why'd I have to get this annoying guy first.. No matter! You can go first, cause.. Ya know, White Eclipse tradition!"

With a small smirk on the purplenette's features, the two awaited the start of the fight, everyone on the edge of their seats for the fight.

"3... 2... 1...

Fight!"


	2. My Name Is

"Alright, this is just a little spar to show the new kid some fu—"

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

A comical sweat drop fell from the Fairy Tail's Master as the start of the fight hadn't even been announced and yet Natsu was already on the attack. Grimacing at that fact, Makarov simply held his hand up before dropping it down.

"... Fight.."

Dropping to the ground and rolling across the terrain to avoid being scorched, the purplenette known as Kanade was well prepared for the surprise attack. A slight, toothy grin placed upon her features before she pushed her heels into the ground to sprint towards the Fire Dragon Slayer. With his own grin, Natsu slammed his fists together, a red magic seal appearing directly after. Fists now set ablaze, Natsu squatted down, then propelled himself forward to meet the female; his right arm cocked back. Mimicking his actions, the twoseemingly met in the middle of the fighting area, both swinging their fists simultaneously.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Fist Impact!"

The entire area shook from the collision, an explosion occurring in the result of the two attacks connecting to one another. As the cloud of smoke subsided, a deep trench was seen in the terrain. Following it to the left, Natsu was seen smacked against a boulder. Birds comically flying around his head, and Kanade standing at her original position. A stream of smoke flowing from her fist, in which she proceeded to shake it quickly.

"That's what you get for thinking I couldn't handle a hand-to-hand contest!-ow ow ow!"

"Winner of the first fight, Kanade!"

With a frightened expression, Nexis glanced over at Natsu before looking over at Kanade; who happened to look at him at the same time. Flashing a cheesy grin, she threw up a peace signat the unknown male.

"White Eclipse or second place, weird guy!— huh? Where'd he go?"

Makarov and Calium glanced around before hearing an "eep" from below. Both looking at each other, the two Guild Masters glanced down to see the black haired male squatted below the desk.

"Is the scary chick still looking at me..? I don't want her to punch me.."

"Er.. She means no harm... She's just excited to see you here..! Now, come on. The next fight is about to begin."

Calium helped the poor lad back to his seat before sighing heavily at Kanade. Rubbing the back of her head, the purplenette walked back to her seat, her arms loosely dangling forward as if she had been defeated by her own Guild Master's sigh.

Dragging Natsu back over to their section, Lucy and Levy huffed out from the unconscious body bag that they had to drag.

"Lu-chan, why does he always get so over-excited?"

"Nani? Don't ask me! He's always been like this, Levy. And.. Shouldn't you be worried about someone else, than Natsu?"

"Eh? Ehhhh? EH?!"

Tightening the headband around his forehead, a large smirk was placed upon rugged features. Pierced eyebrows rose to noticing a strong opponent was coming up. His signature 'Gihi' escaping out as the Iron Dragon Slayer made his way out to the arena.

"Oi, you're the Ace of Black Phoenix, right?"

Cracking his knuckles, the Dragon Slayer scoffed lowly.

"This is gonna be fun."

Making his own way into the arena, Tristan, the light brown haired male turned back towards Anri and Leon. Who both gave him a nod before the ace smiled back at them. As Gajeel Redfox spoke out towards him, Tristan closed his eyes and quiet; though, he was simply calming his breathing. This ticked the Iron Dragon Slayer off to no extent.

"Oi! I'm talkin' to you, bastard! The hell you giving me the silent treatment for?!"

Glaring at the male before him, his expression quickly changed from anger to shock as Tristan reopened his eyes; complete concentration complimented with a glare sent towards the Dragon Slayer.

"Excuse my rudeness..."

Drifting off in speech, a silver aura of magic flourished around the SS-Class Mage. An entire suit of armor was manifested onto the male's body, and he added a long blade to go with it. Gripping the hilt tightly, Tristan maneuvered his feet until he was set in his fighting stance.

"I, Tristan Gareth, shall put you down, Dragon Slayer."

Eyes widened, but not by who you thought. Leaning over in his seat, Leon Shi's face had the widest grin on it, his eyes sparkling with excitement from how serious his ace seemed to be. As for Gajeel, he let out a soft chuckle before his own skin was encased in iron scales, his arm morphing into a large, iron sword.

"Well then, let's see how this goes down, shall we? Will you slay the dragon, or will the dragon devour you?!"

"Alright, alright! This is nothing but a spar, you two. Considering who serious you two seem to be, I'm putting a ten minute time limit on all of these fights. Alright, ready! Fight!"

At the sound of Makarov's voice, the small blades on the outside of his own sword began to rev up like a chainsaw. Charging forward, the Dragon Slayer drug his blade against the ground; ripping it up before meeting up with his opponent. Tristan, never moved from his position until Gajeel came rushing in; his blade swinging upwards. Bringing his blade slightly above his head, Tristan brought his own hand back down quickly to strike it against Gajeel's own blade. With the strength behind Tristan's attack, Gajeel's arm swung back down, only for his face to meet Tristan's boot. Sending the Dragon Slayer skidding across the ground.

"Tch.."

A small fit of irritation was sounded off by the Dragon Slayer from Tristan's counter-attack. Wiping his lip, Gajeel morphed his arm back to normal, then brought that same arm across his body and rested it against his hip. Everyone was confused as to what was happening, but it was answered when his arm took shape of a sword again. This time, a long-bladed katana.

"I didn't know he could do that?"

Happy chimed in while tilting his head over at Levy and Pantherlily. Pantherlily grinned widely and nodded.

"He's been working on it for some time. This sword fits his speed the best!"

Gray and Erza stood side by side, glancing down at the fight taking place. Erza turned her head and stared off to the sky. At that moment, all the guild masters did the exact same. No one noticing of course, but Gray turned to Erza, confused at her action.

"Yo, Erza, what's wrong?"

"Ah.. Nothing. Just thought I felt something.."

Leon glanced over at Anri, then over to Makarov and Caluim. All four nodding to each other. Something just wasn't right...

.

.

[Over to Sabertooth]

.

.

"Three cheers to our new members! HIP HIP! HOORRRAAYYYY!"

Everyone throwing their glasses into the air, Sting Eucliffe, the Guild Master of Sabertooth led the cheer as the party had just begun. Everyone conversing with the new recruits of late. Rogue and Rufus was seen with Mana, a bluenette that had a big heart with a bust size to match. Orga was seen hoisting Shane up to his shoulders, the boy had blonde hair, red eyes, and was the most excited child around. Pushing her older brother over, Nashi, a green haired female was attempting to tell Orga not to throw a child around. And there was another recruit someone...

Heading out to the balcony, the White Dragon Slayer met up with the Territory Queen herself, who was staring out into the sky.

"Something wrong, Milady?"

"Sting? Oh, no, nothing particularly. Something just feels a bit off in the land. I feel as though change is going to happen.. Very soon."

"I know what you m—"

"But isn't change a wonderful thing?"

The two Sabertooth mages turned their heads to the interrupting party member that came out right behind Sting without his knowing. Which, in result, kind of made him feel uncomfortable that he didn't sense him.

"I mean, change can be a wonderful thing! Isn't that what we humans— Er.. We people enjoy to do the most?"

"... Right..."

Sting replied out, Minerva staying silent, yet narrowing her eyes towards the male; making her feel uneasy as well. Shaking his head, Sting had to be a good guild master, I mean, a new recruit was right in front of him.

"You're right! By the way, I know you're new so forgive me for forgetting your name... What was it again?"

"My name?"

The raven haired male grinned quite sadistically, red eyes illuminating in the night sky.

"My name... Is Dios."


End file.
